


that's the bad guy

by lunacrowne



Category: K-pop, The Shining (1980), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Disturbing Themes, Haunting, M/M, Plot Twists, Possession, Precognition, Psychological Horror, Relationship Issues, Slow Burn, The Shining AU, Thriller, Violence, eventual namkook, happy early halloween I guess, influenced mostly by the movie ver., rejection in the worst possible way, slight domestic/established relationship on sugakook's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacrowne/pseuds/lunacrowne
Summary: All work and no play makes Yoongi a dull boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endors/gifts).



“Hey,” 

Jungkook blinks in the direction of Yoongi's voice. He looks down at the suitcase in his hands, trembling slightly in his white-knuckled grip.

Just now, he had seen something frightening. Usually such images presented themselves occasionally in his dreams, but this time, it had happened like a daydream. Quick flashes of disturbing images he couldn’t comprehend: A body in the bathtub. A bloodied axe swinging. Pure white snow covered in blood. Blood, just _so much blood_ , everywhere--

“ _Hey_ ,”

Yoongi has placed a hand over Jungkook's, looking up at him with concern. The train rattles along on the tracks, jolting Jungkook back into the awareness of his surroundings.

"Are you alright?" Yoongi reiterates. Jungkook nods quickly, deciding to refrain from mentioning his visions to the other man. It had frightened him but he often had little episodes like that. They never amounted to anything, though, so he murmurs some excuse for being tired.

Yoongi observes him for a long moment, before pulling away to lean back against his seat as the cheery automated voice above calls out their destination. "This is the stop." he informs Jungkook.

Jungkook peers out the window at the landscape rolling past. The drones of conversation amongst the other passengers is a little too loud for his liking and he sighs quietly to himself when Yoongi isn't looking.

Yoongi had agreed, on short notice, to be a temporary caretaker for a small inn located in Busan. The inn was apparently closed every year in wintertime, and only needed maintenance until the following spring. It would be a good place to get away from the city for a while and focus on his music, he had reasoned. Jungkook had thought it a great idea as well, though for different reasons. Besides presenting a chance for them to unwind in scenic Igidae Park, the job was an opportunity for them to rekindle their relationship. 

They had problems. Every long-term relationship did.

He had noticed their relationship being strained for a while. It wasn't about the sex--though the lack of it had been the start--it was the increasing distance between the two of them. Some barrier had simply erected itself firmly between him and Yoongi, making it difficult for them to communicate with each other like they had used to.

Jungkook chalks it up to being stress. 

Yoongi had faced harsh criticisms for his latest work. Though he made no mention regarding it to Jungkook’s face, Jungkook knew that the scrutiny had been eating him alive; the countless nights Yoongi had spent in his studio without food or sleep attested to his struggle. Jungkook was convinced that fresh surroundings and a quiet place for Yoongi to finish his song compositions were hopefully all that was needed for him to return to his old self again. The job would be good for _them_.

The snow is light when they arrive in Igidae. The rocky coastline and rope bridges are enthralling to Jungkook, none like he had ever seen before even when he had used to live in Busan. The inn itself lies at the very top of the coastal trail, and it's a scenic little place, overlooking the rest of the cliffs and the sea. It looks no more than three floors total, well-maintained and giving off a historic air about it. Something about it makes Jungkook feel uneasy, though before he can pinpoint exactly why, Yoongi ushers him inside grumbling about the cold. 

Jungkook shakes off the snow, glancing around the lobby they’ve just set foot in. The inside of the lobby is very old-fashioned, decor and upholstery reminiscent of the early 1900s. A plump middle-aged man is manning the antiquated front desk, acknowledging their entrance with a warm greeting.

“Ah. Welcome, gentlemen--Yoongi and Jungkook, is it?" The man reaches out for a handshake, introducing himself as the current owner of the inn. "Bang Shihyuk. I'm glad that you've been able to make it in this weather. I'd hoped for someone to receive you two down by the bridge, but since it's closing day most of our staff have already gone home."

"It's quite alright, sir." Yoongi says. Mr. Shihyuk smiles, studying the both of them.

“Friends, are you?” Mr. Shihyuk asks out of curiosity. He phrases the question with no ill intent whatsoever but Jungkook feels himself curl inwards, involuntarily slipping his hands from Yoongi's arm.

“We've known each other for a long time,” Yoongi responds rather curtly. “So what kind of maintenance needs to be done before the snowstorm approaches?”

“There's not much I need to ask of you. The basics are to tend to the generator, and once the storm hits keep it running. This is an old building and the outages tend to be quite frequent I'm afraid. As for the boiler you won't have to worry about that. The old one we had was too unstable and has since been removed," Mr. Shihyuk shrugs, poring over some paperwork on the desk. “And also, I'd advise you stay away from room number 207.”

“Oh, are other guests staying here for the winter as well?” Jungkook asks.

“Something like that,” Mr. Shihyuk looks a little displeased, seeming to evade the question. "You'll be staying in the caretaker's room. It's the first room to your right on the third floor,"

“We’ll keep to ourselves.” Yoongi assures, taking the keys that are handed to them. Jungkook fidgets a bit, feeling like he shouldn't have said anything.

“Why don't I take the things up to our room first?” Jungkook offers to Yoongi, reaching for the bag in his hand. "That way you and Mr. Shihyuk can talk some more," 

Before Yoongi can protest, Mr. Shihyuk interjects, “Excellent. I'll show you around the generator room and any other duties you might have to attend to, then."

Jungkook watches the two men leave in discussion, now left to his own devices. He had only brought a small suitcase this time around since they were planning on a month-long stay; on usual occasions they both traveled light enough to share just one bag. Jungkook rolls the suitcase to the front of the only elevator in the lobby. A tall, lean man in a black uniform with gold trim is attending to the manual elevator.

“Hi. You must be one of the new caretakers." The elevator operator greets, extending an uniformed hand out towards Jungkook's luggage. "May I help you with that?"

"Oh, it's fine..."

"Please. I insist," The man persists generously, and Jungkook decides to hand off the suitcase to him. 

"Thank you, uh..."

"Namjoon's fine." Namjoon smiles, loading up the suitcase onto a dull gold luggage cart and sliding the grating closed. "This elevator tends to take a while, I hope you don't mind...?"

"I'm not in a hurry." Jungkook confirms. "And, it's Jungkook."

"It seems this old thing gets slower every year," Namjoon gestures around the elevator lift. "But I can't be for sure. I'm only here during the winter."

"You don't work here the rest of the year, Namjoon hyung?"

Namjoon shakes his head. "I'm just a temp. When I need some inspiration for my music though, I tend to come here."

“Music? My boyfriend....that's what he does too--" 

“Your boyfriend?”

Jungkook notices the elevator operator's face fall slightly at this and clamps a hand over his mouth realizing what he had just said. "Ah, about that..."

"Oh no, it seems you've misunderstood me--I should've expected that someone as handsome as you would’ve had a boyfriend,”

Namjoon's smile is unique, the corners of his mouth drawn up handsomely into a dimpled beam. It's charming and of the different sort compared to Yoongi's toothy grin, he notices, and Jungkook finds himself smiling back shyly as they share the rest of the elevator ride in comfortable silence.

They get off at the third floor. Jungkook hands Namjoon the keys and the other directs him into the caretakers' room. The room is spacious, and clean enough despite the old-fashioned feel. Jungkook steps forth eagerly onto the hardwood flooring and nearly loses his footing due to his foot snagging on the loose rug. 

_Careful, there._

Jungkook swears he hears a voice echo in his mind. He looks at the elevator operator, whose eyes hold his gaze warmly, except his mouth isn't moving.

_You can hear me, can't you?_

“Yes,” Jungkook breathes. “But what, I mean _how_ …?”

"Why don't you try to tell me with this?” Namjoon gestures to his forehead with a light tap.

 _I don't understand,_ Jungkook tries, _How can you do this? How did you know I could do this?_

_You're like me._

“You have a gift,” Namjoon explains out loud. "You've got the 'shining',"

"The 'shining'?"

"You might also know it as psychic abilities. Precognition. Seeing things, hearing things..." Namjoon pauses for a moment, as if gathering a thought, before continuing. "... _feeling_ things others can't. My mother had it too. But she called it 'shining', though, so I guess I've gotten used to calling it by that name,"

“All my life, I didn't know what this was. I've always just pushed the thoughts to the back of mind and I've never told anyone--” Jungkook realizes at this point he's just blubbering to Namjoon, and stops to take a deep breath. “Really--god--I'm just relieved to know that I'm not crazy…”

"It must be a lot to take in, I know." Namjoon laughs good naturedly at Jungkook's flustered appearance. "You might be aware that the inn begins its closure today. Honestly, I stayed because I sensed that you would arrive. And I'm glad that I did,"

“This inn has a great bit of history. It's definitely not in the books, but a lot has happened on these grounds a very long time ago.” Namjoon says as he helps Jungkook lift the suitcase onto the bed."Even Mr. Shihyuk doesn't know about any of these things."

“Then how do you know that?” Jungkook asks. The other gives Jungkook a look and he adds, "Right, 'shining'.”

“I don't want to scare you.” Namjoon visibly furrows his brow at this statement. “But on a few occasions I've felt a definite, malicious presence in this inn,”

Jungkook pales. "Are we in danger?"

“No. These sorts of feelings are attracted to us 'shiners' more so than others, but with a strong will and a clear mind there's nothing to be afraid of.” Namjoon elaborates. “They'll try to reach out to us, but they can't do anything to harm us. Some others though, may be more vulnerable.”

"It's just, I've been having these horrible visions, Namjoon hyung. I don't know what they mean..."

"The thing about visions, Jungkook, is that they don't always come true. More often than not they're things that happened in the past, and we're just seeing it through someone else's eyes." The look in the taller man's eyes grows wistful. "I know they can be things no one should ever have to see, but you have to know they won't hurt you."

"I see. Namjoon hyung, thank you for telling me,"

The elevator operator shares his gaze for a moment before nodding and making a move to collect the luggage cart left near the door. "I apologize if I've been keeping you. I hope you can have a wonderful stay. It's still a very beautiful place here,"

"Take care," 

Jungkook bids Namjoon a goodbye, watching as the elevator descends. Finding himself lingering at the metal grating, he turns to head back into the room when Yoongi saunters over from the other side of the hallway.

"Making friends already?" Yoongi asks, draping an arm around the small of Jungkook's back.

"Just the elevator operator," Jungkook answers, leaning back into Yoongi's hold contentedly. "Did Mr. Shihyuk already finish showing you around and everything?" 

"Not much to show around here." Yoongi shrugs and gestures to the stairwell. "I took the stairs. Got tired of waiting for the elevator."

"Will this place be good for your work?"

"It's as quiet as it'll get." Yoongi says. "Starting tomorrow, we'll be having the whole place to ourselves." 

"This will be a good thing, " Jungkook hears Yoongi murmur as he leads him towards their room. "I know it will."

.

Jungkook folds the last of the clean linens into shapely squares, tucking them away onto the housekeeping cart. The smell of fresh laundry has always been his favorite smell—a smell that reminded him of home. Their first week here had gone on without a hitch. Yoongi had set up his makeshift studio downstairs in the banquet room, working hard on his new music. Jungkook had taken it upon himself to make the inn spick and span, content on keeping himself busy while Yoongi concentrated on his work. 

Once everything is loaded onto the cart, he wheels the cart out of the laundry room down the second floor hallway, reciting the next things on his mental to-do list. He was almost finished with his rounds for today. And as per instruction, he had refrained from disturbing Room 207.

A small click of a door shutting resonates in the hallway behind him. He turns his head towards the sound.

"Hello?" Jungkook calls out into the empty hallway.

There's nothing appearing out of place. The timer he has set on his phone starts beeping, signalling for him to start dinner. He shrugs to himself and makes his way to the kitchen.

“How's it going?”

Jungkook greets Yoongi as he steps into the banquet room a little later.

At Jungkook's greeting Yoongi removes his headphones, directing his attention to Jungkook and the balancing dinner tray in his arms.

Jungkook sets the tray aside to start massaging Yoongi's shoulders. The older man leans back against Jungkook's ministrations comfortably, pressing on the spacebar with a free hand.

“Have a listen,” he says. 

Jungkook peeks over the top of Yoongi's head to view the arrangement on the screen. “The beat sounds good,” 

“It'll take me a while to get the right lyrics, though.”

Jungkook skims downwards, reading a line of what Yoongi has already written. “You're quoting Scarface?”

“They need someone like me, someone they can point their fucking fingers at and say 'that's the bad guy'.” Yoongi quips mildly. 

“I think you're pretty bad already,” Jungkook supplies, laughing as Yoongi's lips quirk up into a fond grin. “You've made a lot of progress today. Why don't you get some rest?”

“I've almost got it. Why don't you go to bed first? I'll join up as soon as I'm done with this verse,”

"Not too late, alright?" Jungkook says, giving Yoongi a quick peck.

A few hours later Jungkook lies in their empty bed, trying his best to stay awake though sleep was slowly but surely overcoming him. The clock is already hitting three a.m., and from the looks of it Yoongi wasn't going to keep his promise.

Jungkook sighs into the plush comforter wrapped around him and places the clock back onto the nightstand. The hours didn't matter if it meant that Yoongi was happy doing the work he loved.

He turns on his side, determined to succumb to his drowsiness when he hears the sound of running water. Swearing he had turned off the faucet in the bathroom, he sits up to listen to the noise. It wasn't coming from their room. He continues straining his ears for a while longer and realizes that the sound was coming from the floor below, strangely but perhaps due to the abstract workings of the old plumbing system running through the walls.

The water stops eventually. Only when the silence of the night resumes does Jungkook push his curious thoughts away and sleep.

.

Jungkook stands outside of room 207 with a little gift basket in hand, filled modestly with some of the good European chocolate and coffee beans he had in his possession. The inn is small but he hasn't seen the resident of this room at all in the two weeks they've been here, despite hearing light footsteps that didn't belong to either him nor Yoongi and the sounds of doors closing from time to time. Perhaps whomever was inhabiting this room would like to keep to themselves. It's just, Jungkook thinks it's best to be courteous, if they were to share the space for an extended time. He's been taught manners after all, so he knocks thrice and leaves his offering outside the door.

Some sort of steady, elastic thumping noise echoes faintly down the hall, catching his attention. 

It goes on for some time. Jungkook parks the housekeeping cart alongside the wall, approaching the source of the noise curiously.

The sounds grow louder as he reaches a break in the corridor. He rounds the corner to find himself gaping at two well-dressed young boys sitting cross-legged on the carpeting. They are facing each other, rolling a worn out rubber ball back and forth between them.

Jungkook is stunned at the presence of the children--identical enough that they could be twins-- not knowing what to say as they address him first in unison.

"Come play with us, Jungkookie," 

"Come play with us,"

"Play? Boys, where are your parents?" Jungkook asks. The two children immediately burst out into gleeful laughter.

“He's so silly, isn't he Hoseokie hyung?” The younger looking child implores to his brother, flashing a boxy grin.

“You're right, Taehyungie, he is silly.” The older child grins back.

“What...?” Jungkook looks on, confused as they rise to their feet continuing their chant.

"Come play with us, Jungkookie...forever--"

Suddenly, Jungkook blinks and he can't see the boys anymore. He sees their bloodied bodies sprawled amongst the rubble of a destroyed boiler room, limbs disfigured like broken ragdolls. It's horrible, just so _horrible_.

"--and ever--"

They pin their gaze on him with their lifeless eyes, mouths slack and agape from their last screams. Jungkook's vision blurs as a flurry of images flash by with an epileptic fervor.

"--and _ever_ ,"

And then, the horrible images are finally gone. Jungkook falls to the floor with a cry, clutching a hand to his throbbing forehead. Rivulets of sweat coming off onto his palm and there's a pressure mounting beneath his eyelids. When he opens his eyes again, there are no signs of the two boys.

"I-it's not real..." Jungkook gasps to himself. Surely it wasn't real. Another vision, but...

Before he can even begin to process what he's just seen, he hears Yoongi screaming at the top of his lungs from the floor below. Hearing Yoongi scream with such urgency is enough for Jungkook to break into a shaky run downstairs. His mind goes blank and all he can think of is Yoongi in the horrible danger he had foreseen.

Jungkook finds Yoongi in the banquet room still screaming, appearing awake and upright in his chair, save for his eyes being closed.

"Wake up, hyung!" Jungkook pleads, desperately trying to shake Yoongi out of this state to no avail. "Please wake up!"

Yoongi's eyes eventually open after a few more tries and he falls forward into Jungkook's arms.

“I had the worst nightmare…” Yoongi utters hoarsely, chest heaving. “I dreamed that I killed you…”

"It's okay now, it was just a dream. I'm here, see? I'm here." Jungkook cradles Yoongi in his arms, trying to soothe the distraught man with comforting strokes to his hair.

All of a sudden Yoongi shoots up in his grasp, searching Jungkook's eyes with a feverish pace. “No, you don't understand, Jungkook. I-I didn’t just kill you...I cut you up into little pieces and I _liked_ it,”

 Jungkook finds himself at a loss for words at Yoongi's chilling description, but keeps his composure for the sake of the visibly shaken man in front of him. "Hyung, you have to remember it's just a dream. You're not making any sense. I think we ought to get you into bed,"

"Yeah, okay." Yoongi nods and allows for Jungkook to help him up. 

The man doesn't speak another word on their way back to their room, falling asleep almost instantly once he reaches the bed.

Jungkook somehow doesn't feel like setting foot outside of their room for tonight anymore. It could all wait until tomorrow. He's suddenly feeling tired himself, enough to not even bother throwing off his clothes as he crawls into the bed next to Yoongi.

Halfway through the night Jungkook wakes up once and Yoongi's not there anymore.

.

The analog television blares in the background as Jungkook absentmindedly boils water for tea. He's been feeling drained as of late, attributing it to homesickness for their flat in Seoul, though he suspects that it has to do with the frequency of his visions increasing since the events from last week. 

The images of the two boys in the hallway had disturbed him greatly--he had never once interacted with his visions, much less have his visions interact with him. It had felt like a glimpse into a gruesome past. Naturally, he had his suspicions but when he searched the web for a similar incident in this inn he hadn't found anything of value. Despite wanting desperately to tell Yoongi about the whole ordeal, he had kept his silence on the matter.

Ever since Yoongi had suffered that episode, he had withdrawn into his makeshift studio to consume himself with his work. He wasn't faring much better than Jungkook, and the last thing Jungkook wanted was for Yoongi to worry. It wasn't like they could just up and leave anyway--they had made an obligation to Mr. Shihyuk. Jungkook just wishes that there was some way for him to contact Namjoon. 

The television forecaster is announcing the impending snowstorm in Busan as Jungkook finishes making the tea. He had almost forgot about the snowstorm. Yoongi would probably like to know about that, at least.

Jungkook's about to knock on the door to the banquet room when he hears Yoongi's muffled voice behind it.

“'Correct' him, Seokjin?”

Seokjin? They didn't know anyone by that name. Jungkook cups his ear against the door, not wanting to interrupt but wondering just who Yoongi could be talking to.

“You think it’ll work if I correct him? He will? I probably should then, heh.”

Jungkook has never really heard Yoongi chuckle like that before. Something about the content of this conversation, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what, perturbed him. He shifts the tray in his hands and opens the door anyway.

“Hyung?”

It's only Yoongi in the room, like usual, hunched over his laptop.

"What is it?" Yoongi asks without looking at Jungkook, his tone of voice indicating that Jungkook's presence wasn't welcome. "Didn't I tell you to knock first?"

Jungkook stands blankly at the head of the banquet table. "I knocked. You didn't answer, so I thought I'd come in. Were you talking to someone?"

"No."

"The snowstorm's coming tonight." Jungkook says nervously, arranging the steaming cups of tea from the tray onto the table. 

"Is that what you came to tell me?" Yoongi doesn't look up from his work, fingers continuing to type rapidly on his keyboard.

"No, it's not," Jungkook frowns at the hostility. "Yoongi hyung, don't you think you've really been spending a little too much time down here?"

"I have a deadline to work towards, Jungkook. I don't see how how that's going to happen if I don't concentrate."

"Just the other day you fell ill. I don't think it's a good idea to strain yourself,"

"Goddamit Jungkook!" Yoongi snaps, slamming his hands down onto the table. He stands up and gives Jungkook a vicious glare.

“I was _this_ close to completing it! But then you have to show up and make me lose it! What part of me being in this room _working_ do you not understand?!” Yoongi seethes.

"I-I'm sorry hyung...I'm not trying to fight you here. I just thought that you could use a break, maybe continue tomorrow--"

"Tomorrow, huh? " Yoongi scoffs. "That's easy for you to say, isn't it? You don't have the slightest idea of how hard it is, because you don't do shit around here!"

"That's not true! I do know it's hard for you right now, that's why--"

"That's why you continue to sabotage me? No, I don't think you know, Jungkook. I suppose there are only limited things a waiter at a lamb skewers restaurant is capable of," Yoongi continues, knocking the cups of tea to the ground. "Playing housewife around here doesn't count."

"How dare you say that to me?" Jungkook can feel hot tears already pricking behind his eyes in anger and shame. Yoongi had never talked to him this way, much less put him down for what he knows are old wounds for Jungkook. He tries to keep his voice level, but Yoongi refuses to be done with him.

"I can say whatever I want, because we both know it's the truth! If you really used that fucking head of yours to figure it out, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"We barely even have conversations as is! Yoongi, you're not even talking to me and you expect me to know what's going on in your head? Is this really how little you think of me? Think of _us_?"

"Maybe it is," Yoongi retorts coldly. Jungkook opens his mouth to retort but the words don't come out. Instead, he turns on his heel and flees the room before Yoongi can get another word in.

Only when he reaches the safety of their room Jungkook does Jungkook let the fight sink in. Behind the closed door he lets his tears fall, the quiet sobs wracking his body. He and Yoongi had their fair share of spats during their time together, but they were always brief and never reached this extent of animosity. Yoongi had never said such hurtful things to him.

They just needed to cool down for a bit. Apologize. Rinse and repeat and everything would be alright again.

Jungkook decides to let go of it, curling up into the confines of their bed. He attempts to read the pages of a new comic that his colleague Yugyeom had recommended him, but he can't seem to stomach any of the content, his mind trailing back to the words Yoongi had said to him.

He's about to sleep when the door cracks open and a familiar body slips in next to his. He tenses slightly as the bed dips, unsure of how to receive the other's presence. They lay in the darkness for a moment before Yoongi saves him the trouble of guessing, speaking up in his gravelly voice.

“What I said back there, I didn't mean it."

Jungkook takes the other's ensuing silence as an invitation to inch closer to Yoongi, resting his head against his shoulders.

"I've been too wound up." Yoongi continues, lips brushing against the top of Jungkook's head. "And you're right. Rest wouldn't hurt.”

"Mhm," Jungkook responds with a pleased hum. He shifts, simply content with the security of the man's close proximity when Yoongi suddenly closes the distance between them with a kiss. It’s chaste at the start, until Yoongi’s talented tongue pulls Jungkook in hungrily with no warning. He tangles a hand in Jungkook’s hair needily, mouthing exhales with each kiss.

“Mmh…”

Their kisses grow deeper and Yoongi becomes more desperate. Jungkook's pushed down underneath Yoongi as the other continues kissing him senseless. The air feels strangely hot and heavy and Jungkook shudders as Yoongi’s hand trails downwards, pulling his pajama pants off.

It’s been a long time since Yoongi has been in the mood. Jungkook falls into step with Yoongi, matching hot touches on bare skin. He ends up climbing on top of Yoongi later, rolling his hips against Yoongi’s passionately. He feels his heart soar at being desired again, _needed_ \--

And then, Jungkook notices Yoongi stop his ministrations all of a sudden, a deep set frown on his face. Something akin to fear seems to flash through Yoongi's eyes briefly but his expression is nearly unreadable. His heart plummets.

“I’m sorry. Why don't we stop for tonight ?” Yoongi murmurs disinterestedly to Jungkook.

He remains seated in Yoongi's lap, feeling rather vulnerable and stupid. 

“Oh, alright,”

The warmth evaporates from Jungkook's skin immediately. He flushes, recovering his shirt and watching Yoongi's retreating back as the man leaves for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 Yoongi doesn't say anything more when he comes back to bed. Jungkook keeps his back turned, the only way he can to keep his composure in the face of fresh insecurities running through his mind. The distance between them only grows as he falls into a fitful sleep.

He has the visions again. This time, he sees the elevator in the lobby overflowing with blood.

.

Jungkook wakes up feeling numb on an empty bed. Yoongi is now missing from his spot on their bed, but it's nothing new anymore. His hands palm the cold sheets next to him wistfully before easing out of bed to dress.

Pulling apart the curtains he sees his reflection in the snowed-in windows.

Jungkook goes about the rest of the day in a dazed stupor, determined to put the events of last night in the back of his mind and losing himself in cleaning. On his way to the elevator, he passes by Room 207 as he does so.

The gift he had left outside the door a while back is no longer there. 

Jungkook crouches down to pick up a note left in its place. On it, in a neat scrawl, reads:

REDRUM

As he stares at the note trying to decipher its contents, the door swings open in front of him.

Jungkook flinches in surprise, but is even more startled to come face-to-face with Yoongi.

"Yoongi?" Jungkook calls out hesitantly. Yoongi ignores him, staggering out the door with unfocused eyes.

“Yoongi, have you been drinking?” The smell of alcohol reeks on the older man's clothes. But what's more, Jungkook can never mistake the prominent fumes of cigarette smoke. “You've been smoking. Yoongi, you've promised me you wouldn't!”

Yoongi knew how much Jungkook hated it, ever since his father had passed. Yoongi had quit for him.

"Answer me!" Jungkook yells louder this time, frustrated at the other's silence. He reaches for Yoongi only to be shoved violently to the side. Shocked more from the action instead of the pain, he watches as Yoongi continues to disregard him without another glance.

He storms off leaving Jungkook staring after him. Quietly he collects himself with a heavy heart, bracing the door that Yoongi's left ajar in his wake. What was Yoongi doing in there?

Jungkook enters the room cautiously, ears perking at the splashing sound of running water. It's coming from the bathroom. He places a hand on the knob when he realizes that there's water spilling out from beneath the door.

"Hello?" He calls out anxiously. There's no response. He pulls the door open and sees that the water is coming from the overflowing tub.

Jungkook looks on at the scene confusedly, tiptoeing over the tub to turn off the water. As he leans over the tub to reach for the faucet, he stares down into the water and sees the face of an attractive, but emaciated young man staring up at him from within the clear depths.

He backs away from the tub in fright, slipping backwards from the water pooling under his feet. Jungkook falls onto the wet tile with a yelp, a sharp pain shooting up his back. He watches in horror as the gaunt figure rises up out of the tub, beckoning at him with the remains of a bony smile. The room starts spinning rapidly around Jungkook, conjuring up images of blood and lusty affairs flickering in his vision.

Jungkook blacks out momentarily. When he opens his eyes again, curled up into a ball on the floor, it's over. There is no young man in the tub. It was all in his head. The vestiges of his fear cling to him and prompt him to run as fast as he can out of Room 207 without looking back. The minute Jungkook scrambles out of the elevator and back into his room, he yanks the smallest duffel bag from the armoire and starts stuffing it with his belongings.

Jungkook decides that he's had enough. He was leaving tonight.

Something was wrong with him. He was going crazy in this inn, and Yoongi--Yoongi's just like a stranger to him now. Perhaps he was wrong about salvaging their relationship, and they did need time apart, for the sake of his own sanity.

Suddenly the power cuts out, leaving Jungkook in pitch black darkness. He halts in his packing, grabbing for his phone to use as a light. The emergency lights in the hall kick in and it occurs to him that the snowstorm must've caused the failure of the inn's generator. It's the last thing he should be doing, but he hurries back to the banquet room to check if Yoongi's alright.

A loud grating noise greets him as he enters the banquet room, making Jungkook cover his ears. His eyes follow to the only source of light in the room, coming from Yoongi's laptop screen. It's owner is missing, perhaps having gone on to check the generator. Jungkook leans closer to the laptop, finding it to be the source of the grating sound. The choppy arrangement seems to be stuck on loop, every cycle causing the beat to sound more distorted and hellish. Jungkook's about to turn away when he notices the content of Yoongi's lyrics, big and bold on the white screen: 

All work and no play makes Yoongi a dull boy.

All work and no play makes Min Yoongi a dull boy.

All work and no play makes Yoongi a dullboy.

...

Jungkook scrolls down more pages with bated breath, eyes widening when he realizes that it's just the same sentence typed up over and over again, neatly copy-pasted in the beginning but gradually descending into more jumbled sentences with missing indents. He backs away from the computer all too abruptly with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

It wasn't possible. No, Yoongi had been working on his music during their stay here--this couldn't have been what he was working on. He had even let him listen to snippets of his new work weeks ago.

But that was _weeks_ ago.

Everything, from Yoongi's strange behavior to his extreme secrecy was starting to make sense now. The horrifying visions that had plagued him were only precursors to what Namjoon had warned him about. Jungkook stares at the sentences on Yoongi's laptop, repeated like some mantra for a madman. Yoongi had gone mad.

"Just what is this?" Jungkook whispers shakily, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Why, it's my masterpiece of course." 

There's a whir from above and the lights flicker back on. Jungkook whirls around for the door and he nearly screams as he comes face-to-face with Yoongi.

"Hyung. I was looking for you," Jungkook barely musters. Yoongi stands there by the door studying him with a small grin that doesn't meet his eyes. Jungkook's gaze trails from Yoongi's face down to the pulley wrench from the generator room in the his hands. "We have to...we have to get out of here, hyung. We need to get help,"

"Help?" Yoongi lets out an empty laugh, approaching Jungkook calmly. "Don't be silly, I don't need help. I'm just _fine_. I think we need to do something about... _you_ , "

"I-I don't understand what you mean." Jungkook edges along the banquet table to create some distance between them. "Yoongi hyung, you're scaring me," 

“Why are you scared? I’m not gonna hurt you,” Yoongi says quietly, letting the wrench dangle in his hands contemplatively.

Jungkook eyes the wrench warily as Yoongi continues advancing. He backs into the end of the table, knocking the silverware off the centerpiece with a small yelp and sending the utensils clattering to the ground. “Hyung... _Yoongi_ I mean it please stop this,” 

Yoongi's grin only gets wider. “Oh, I’m not going to hurt you, Kookie. I’m just going to bash your brains in…!”

Jungkook utters a cry as Yoongi suddenly lunges for him. He dodges easily, but he has nowhere left to go. Jungkook fumbles frantically behind his back for something, _anything _, on the table. His hands find purchase with what feels like a small fruit knife, holding it out quickly in front of him. "Stay back! Don't come any closer,"__

“What are you crying for now? Put down the knife and you’ll see. I’ll correct you, and you’ll see...” Yoongi practically singsongs. Jungkook realizes what he's saying isn't getting through to Yoongi at all. Whatever madness that has taken hold of his lover, his words are having no effect towards stopping it.

"I'm sorry, hyung!"

When Yoongi lunges forward again Jungkook brings the knife forward, slashing the back of Yoongi's hand. The man lets out a cry in pain, dropping the wrench to the floor. Jungkook takes this chance to make a frenzied dash for the door, closing it behind him. He fumbles for the keyring in his pocket and locks the door from the outside. The door shakes from Yoongi pounding his fists against it. 

"You bitch! Let me out right now!"

"I'm going to get help for you, I promise!" Jungkook assures through the door. He's about to make a run for the lobby when realizes that he had left his duffel upstairs. The elevator door has never been such a welcoming sight. Jungkook clutches the fruit knife close to his body with shaking hands as the cage ascends. 

It takes Jungkook some while during stuffing the remaining articles of clothing and cash into his bag for him to realize that he's sobbing. Throughout the duration of their relationship Jungkook had never been so genuinely terrified. It wasn't Yoongi back there. Yoongi would've never tried to hurt him. 

He hurriedly wipes the wetness from his eyes, fingers trembling while dialing for the police.

"Jungkook, where are you?"

Jungkook freezes immediately as Yoongi's voice echoes through the corridor. His phone falls to the floor in his rush to secure the door to the room, internally cursing when the door chain refuses to slide into place. Jungkook doesn't dare breathe as he presses himself against the door. The thudding of Yoongi's footsteps stops directly outside.

"I know you're in there. Won't you be a good boy and come out?"

"Please, Yoongi hyung, don't do this!" Jungkook chokes out in a half-sob, half-shout, bracing the door with his body.

The only response he gets from beyond the door is the loud crash as he meets eye-to-eye with the blade of a fire axe.

Jungkook doesn't even have time to scream. His first instinct is to grab his duffel bag and duck inside the bathroom, bolting the door immediately. From the sounds outside Yoongi has already broken through the front door. He tries for the bathroom window but it's frozen shut to his frustration. The bathroom is small and he realizes that there's no other way out. He glances down at the fruit knife still in his hand and forces himself to tune out Yoongi's unintelligible string of curses-- now from behind this locked door--chipping away at the ice-covered windowsill. 

"You can't run from me, Jungkook!" 

He forces the window open. The drop is at least three stories down and there's nothing below that can possibly break his fall. The vision of his body lying broken at the bottom of the snow returns but Jungkook shakes it away adamantly. Jungkook can now hear the thudding of the axe against the plywood of the door, furthering the panic in his mind. He tells himself to think, just _think_ , amidst his panic and he notices that the ledge of the windowsill wraps around the side of the building. 

"Jungkook! Let. Me. _IN_!"

He wraps his duffel bag with his coat and tosses the duffel outside, watching it make contact with the ground below. Jungkook carefully maneuvers his lower body outside the window, trying hard to not focus on the steady thuds behind the door or the fact that it looked close to giving in. He cries out in pain as the skin of his hands makes contact with the frozen ledge but manages to hold on and gradually edge his body along the windowsill and out of sight. 

The wood eventually gives with a loud splintering noise. Jungkook holds in a cry as he hears Yoongi's footsteps nearing the window. He can see Yoongi leaning out of the window above, seeming to study the duffel that Jungkook has thrown down. Yoongi remains silent for what seems like forever--he can only pray that Yoongi will be convinced. Jungkook feels his fingers slipping from the icy ledge, his muscles screaming. 

“So you've jumped, Kookie? _Tsk tsk_ , now I'll have to clean up your mess, darling.”

"Jungkook! Where are you?" 

Somewhere below them, near the inn entrance, is Namjoon's voice projecting as clear as day. Jungkook can hardly believe his ears. Namjoon had come back for him. 

“Won't he just mind his own business!” Yoongi growls, seeming to be now preoccupied with Namjoon's momentary distraction than Jungkook's supposed death. He hears Yoongi stomp out the way he came, presumably heading towards the lobby. Jungkook seizes this chance to use the last of his strength to pull himself back up the ledge.

Jungkook collapses shivering and spent on the bathroom tiles, parts of his hands blotchy and stinging from the ice burns. He pays no mind to them, scrambling to his feet when it occurs to him that Namjoon could be in danger. He tries channeling his energy into connecting telepathically with the other man but all that comes up is blank.

It's not hard to see the trail of damage that Yoongi has left in his rampage through the inn. He proceeds down the hallway cautiously, the foreboding aura overbearing. The door to the stairwell has been busted open and covered, in Yoongi's blood, perhaps. The elevator's not in use. Jungkook seizes the chance and huddles behind the metal grating as the cage descends.

Jungkook sees blood trailing on the ground once he enters the lobby.

 Yoongi is not in sight, but Namjoon is lying facedown at the front of the entrance. The back of his white parka is seeping with bright red blood.

"No...Namjoon," he whispers, fearing for the worst. But Namjoon thankfully emits a soft groan of pain, and Jungkook immediately rushes to his aid. He helps Namjoon wrestle the layers of his parka off and it's not a fatal wound after all, the swing of the axe luckily only resulting in a shallow flesh wound through Namjoon's undershirt. 

“Oh god,” Jungkook breathes in relief. “You’re going to be okay, Namjoon!”

“It stings like hell, but I'm fine...” Namjoon brings his arms around Jungkook’s, pulling him into a tight hug. Their embrace is short-lived, as Namjoon soon winces in pain.

“I saw your vision. I've come to get you and Yoongi hyung out of here,” Namjoon grits through his teeth. “But the inn’s got him, Jungkook. I'm so sorry...I was wrong. We don't have much time now,”

“Yoongi...what do I do, Namjoon hyung?” 

“I need to make sure I get you out of here. The presence’s got a lot stronger--it's using Yoongi hyung to get to you and in your current state you can't fight it. And if it gets a hold of you…” Namjoon shakes his head. “I won't let it happen. Please,”

Jungkook lowers his head at this, digging his hands into his knees. “I can't leave him Namjoon,”

“Yoongi--the real him--is unreachable right now. He's going to kill you!”

"I know," Jungkook protests weakly. "I know, but--"

The lights in the lobby start flickering violently, the lightbulbs bursting into smithereens one by one. Namjoon shields Jungkook with his body as the lamp hanging above them shatters, the glass spraying over them in a shower of shards.

"This place doesn't want to let you go. Jungkook, please listen to me. This could be your last chance," Namjoon pleads.

Jungkook closes his eyes in defeat. Namjoon was right--he had seen it already in Yoongi's eyes, that Yoongi was too far gone. No matter how much he wanted to save Yoongi despite everything, Jungkook couldn't let him hurt Namjoon.

"Alright, let's get out of here, hyung. Can you stand?"

He helps Namjoon to his feet, and they push the door open to the landscape of white.

"My car's beyond the bridge. We should hurry before he comes back." Namjoon says.

It's hard to see much in front of them, the harsh wind battering them from all directions. Eventually, perhaps out of sheer luck, they reach the rope bridge that he and Yoongi had crossed on their day of arrival. The bridge is covered in dense snow, appearing frozen.

"Namjoon, you should go first. You're hurt," Jungkook decides. Namjoon glances at him in slight protest but relents, ambling across the bridge slowly. Jungkook turns back to view the inn one last time through the hazy snow one last time. The inn remains foreboding at the top of the cliff. Jungkook thinks it looks hideous to him now. A gust of wind rips his hood off, making him squint hard through his tears. When the gust subsides he sees the familiar shadow of a figure emerging from the snowfall.

"Jungkook!" Yoongi roars, charging towards them in the snow with his axe in tow. 

Jungkook's eyes widen. He hears Namjoon's warning from the other side of the bridge, telling him to hurry. Jungkook picks up the pace and tries to cross as fast as he can. 

He's halfway across when the bridge starts swaying, sending him sprawling onto his knees. The jagged rocks below the bridge loom threateningly. He looks back, and to his horror, Yoongi is hacking away at the ropes holding the bridge together.

"Please, let Yoongi go!" Jungkook screams. "Hyung, you've got to fight it!"

Yoongi laughs manically now, only working faster at his deed. A section of rope snaps, causing the bridge to teeter on the edge of collapse. 

"Jungkook, you have to run...now!" Namjoon hollers. Jungkook scrambles back onto his feet, finding it difficult to keep his footing on the slippery surface.

Namjoon extends his hands out to him. Jungkook was almost there, just a little bit more--

He can feel the bridge give under his feet and suddenly he's freefalling, reaching out his hands desperately for something to hold on to--

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook feels the air get knocked out of him as his legs slam into the rocky cliff, his freefall halting abruptly. He opens his eyes, finding himself dangling off the cliff ledge. He looks up and Namjoon has his hand barely grasped in his. With Namjoon's help Jungkook manages to pull himself up, collapsing into the snow tiredly.

There is a scream from the other side. Yoongi is hanging at the edge of the opposite cliff. His ankle is caught in a section of the falling rope, struggling to hold himself up against the weight of the bridge pulling him downwards.

"We can't save him Jungkook," Namjoon catches Jungkook as he lurches forward, murmuring with downcast eyes. "There's nothing we can do..."

"No! Yoongi...!" Jungkook sobs in Namjoon's hold.

Jungkook watches helplessly at the scene unfolding before him. The weight of the bridge pulls Yoongi downwards into the sea.

.

A few times a year Jungkook drives down to Daegu to visit Yoongi's grave.

It's an empty grave on a modest sized plot of land, a few miles from Yoongi's childhood home. Sometimes he comes here alone, other times he's accompanied by Namjoon.

They had never recovered Yoongi's body, but Jungkook knows that Yoongi would've wanted to be buried in his hometown. He had sworn it in the verses of his songs, to Jungkook himself, that he'd be dying in his city, anyway.

Jungkook's only regret would be that he had never gotten the chance to say goodbye. Time has since healed his wounds, and slowly, his heart. Jungkook still doesn't understand what had happened on the bridge those years ago, but since then, he has never experienced another vision. Maybe they come in the form of dreams now: dreams of happiness and love, laughter and the proclamation of nuptials.

He has heard that the inn has since closed down after their ordeal in Igidae. The remains of the building have been constantly under construction, but no project ever follows through for some odd reason. The building has just a local haunt, a place for the curious and schoolchildren to test their courage. There have been sightings of spirits there: accounts of playful twin boys with scars on their faces and a broad-shouldered man in dated clothing; the appearance of a petite, gaunt young man missing his jaw. Sometimes there are accounts of music playing in the hallways, and a blonde-haired man that looks out of place in the ruins, roaming aimlessly with a bad leg and a bloodied axe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't intended on having this whole au happen but I watched The Shining recently for good horror inspiration and somehow this just sprang to life in the form of the longest one-shot I've ever written. I'm a fan of the movie's slow burn of horror and instantly I thought of which members would fit best in their respective roles--can you guess what happened to each member?--and because I wanted there to be more namkook in the world :x kookie had to go through a lot of trauma for this
> 
> This did take longer than I would've liked but now I shall resume the rest of the incomplete things lying in my docs~~


End file.
